Un amour partagé pourtant impossible
by Airi25
Summary: Harry et Draco sont meilleurs amis et sont a serpentard pour leur dernière année. Aujourd'hui, c'est le bal de noël à Poudlard, une tradition chez les sang-pur oblige Draco a y emmener sa fiancé, qui l'est d'ailleurs grâce a un piège qu'elle lui a tendu. Harry et Draco sont âmes sœur mais ne pourrons jamais être ensembles. Fin triste.


_**Point de vue de l'AUTEUR :**_

\- Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? **Demanda Draco en le prenant dans ses bras.**

\- Rien, nous pouvons y aller... **Répondit-il quelques minutes après, les yeux dans le vague.**

 **Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 24 décembre, le jour du bal de Noël parents/étudiant. Pour les serpentards, ce jour sonnait le changement. Comme le voulait la tradition, jeune homme y accompagnait sa ou son fiancé. Draco, tout d'argent vêtu, se coiffait pour pouvoir rejoindre Pansy Parkinson, une jeune fille collante et pas très intelligente, mais qui, par je ne sais quel moyen avait réussis a déniché un contrat entre leurs deux familles.**

 _ **Point de vue d'HARRY POTTER :**_

 **J'étais triste. En tant que sang-mêlé orphelin, je n'étais pas convié à cette horrible tradition, mais pourtant, c'était tout comme... La personne dont j'étais amoureux depuis ma première année allait officiellement ce fiancé... J'avais envie de me vider de toutes les larmes de mon corps, mais, je ne voulais pas me montrer faible, même si mon cœur était brisé et que mes yeux étaient vides. Je ferais tout pour Draco, alors, je ferais comme si j'étais heureux pour lui.**

\- Tu me réserve une danse n'est-ce pas ? **Me demanda-t-il en faisant une moue de chien battu.**

 **° Trop mignon °**

\- Je n'ai pas de cavalière tu sais... mais j'accepte avec plaisir.

 **Nous soufflâmes et en quelques secondes nos visages furent vide d'expression. Dray alla chercher Pansy qui gloussait contre lui et nous entrâmes dans la grande salle, nous dirigeant directement vers notre table où les serpentards et leurs parents n'attendais plus que nous. Nous nous assîmes, Draco et moi à côté et Pansy en face de mon aimé. Après les salutations formelles, nous entamâmes diverses conversations. Personne n'avait pu se rendre compte de mon mal être, ou du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Malheureusement Draco me connaissait trop bien.**

 _ **Point de vue de l'AUTEUR :**_

\- Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? **Redemanda Draco alors que l'attention du couple Malfoy était sur eux sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.**

\- Rien.

 **Ses yeux étaient vides de toute vie, il était brisé.**

\- Je te connais Harry, tu ne peux rien me cacher. Tu arrives à porter un masque d'émotion mais tes yeux sont toujours très expressifs. J'ai l'impression que tout ton être est vide, explique-moi s'il te plait. Je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi.

 _ **Point de vue de DRACO MALFOY :**_

 **Il me regarda dans les yeux puis dit alors que je frissonnais :**

\- Tu ne peux rien pour moi. Mon âme sœur viens de ce fiancé officiellement en arrivant accompagner de sa compagne a ce bal, c'est tout.

 **Je sentis mon cœur se briser en mile morceau alors que mon masque de sang pur s'enleva d'un coup. Harry avait une âmes sœur. Cette phrase tournait et retournait dans mon esprit. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. La personne dont j'étais éperdument amoureux était déjà destiné. Je la détestais, elle m'avait volé Harry tout en le poussant a être malheureux parce que ce connard venait de ce fiancé.**

\- Oh Harry.

 **Je le pris dans mes bras alors que la plupart des conversations des personnes assises a notre table cessais pour nous écouter.**

\- Lui a tu dis ?

\- Non car il est heureux et que je ne veux pas tout briser, de plus, je perdrais son amitié.

 **Amis ? Oh doux merlin.**

\- Blaise ?

\- Non.

\- Théo ?

\- Non.

\- Greg ?

\- Non.

\- Vince ?

\- Non.

 _ **Point de vue de LUCIUS MALFOY :**_

 **Je regardai ma femme dans le blanc des yeux. Draco, en apprenant qu'il était fiancé, avais fait une crise de colère. Je savais qu'il était déjà amoureux, et je ne voulais absolument pas lui faire subir cette idiotie. Malheureusement, le contrat que Lord Parkinson nous avais mis sous le nez ne nous laisser pas le choix. En entendant les propos d'Harry, mes soupesons se confirmèrent. Harry et Draco depuis leur première rencontre avait une relation ambiguë. Mais je les connaissais tous les deux, leurs regards amoureux les trahissaient. Ils s'aimaient. J'aurais tellement voulu d'Harry comme gendre, je ne sais pas quoi faire… Cette situation est horrible !**

 _ **Point de vue d'HARRY POTTER :**_

 **Je le regardai dans les yeux, sachant qu'il n'abandonnerait pas.**

 **° Ça va mal finir. °**

\- Le veux-tu vraiment ?

\- Oui !

 **Je me penchai et posa délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa chaleur me fit chavirer, il avait un gout de pêches enivrant. Choqué, il ne bougea pas. Je lui glissai au creux de l'oreille :**

\- Je te l'avais dit que tu regretterais de savoir. Il y a des fois, il vaut mieux ignorer quelque chose que d'avoir des remords à cause de ça.

 **Je partis en courant de la grande salle qui était devenue silencieuse pendant le baiser et me réfugia au bord de la tour d'astronomie, les larmes coulant librement sur mes joues rougis par le froid. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de contourner un contrat gobelin. Je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir le gout de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je levai les yeux vers les étoiles qui étaient de sortis cette nuit et sauta dans le vide. Ma vie venait de prendre fin en un instant tout comme mon cœur qui s'étais briser. Il faut des années pour construire des sentiments comme une vie, il faut une seconde pour tout tuer.**


End file.
